The most important thing
by fallen angel 1376
Summary: This story is about how important love is in life... About a girl who is waiting for true love and a boy who doesn't believe in love...
1. The village goddess

**I don't own any of the characters and I don't own bleach as well. I'm a big fan of bleach and just this. Hope you enjoy reading this**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a beautiful village with happy people living there and This village had a super gorgeous girl with a great body.

her name was Orihime Inoue and there wasn't a single person in the village who doesn't know this goddess.

but you know the best part of her wasn't her beauty face and gorgeous body but it was her kindness...

* * *

"ummmm I wanna sleep a little more Mom" orihime said with sad expression on her eyes

" I mean I slept too late last night and that was because you told Me that we had visitors tonight and You know the little blue men were telling Me to think about who might these visitors be because we don't get visitors that much actually we don't get any at all and Mom you know when I asked you who they might be you even told Me it's a surprise so how could I actually sle... "

"Mom are you even listening? " she said while looking at her mom matsumoto rangiku "huh? Come on Orihime chan wake up My cute daughter today is an important day" Matsumoto said while watching herself on the mirror of Orihime's room and smiling to her own figure.

'Like every other days she didn't listen to Me at all. well it's not like I was saying something important ' Orihime told to herself. she rubbed her eyes with her little hands and started walking outside her room while whispering her favorite new song under her lips. 'I'm curious who are these guests anyway'

* * *

"good morning Ichiiiiiiiigo" isshin kurosaki said while attacking his sleeping son but he just wasn't lucky cause he forcibly stopped by the strong arm of his son Ichigo kurosaki. The hottest guy in the town Isshin sometimes felt jealous about why all the pretty girls in the town want his bad tempered son this much. He sighed while listening to Ichigo's harsh words

"dammit old man how many times should I tell You?This isn't the way you should wake up people " 22 years old Ichigo said while trying to punch his father on the face.

"boys stop this cat fights" Masaki kurosaki said with that warm smile on her face.

Ichigo always thought how happy he was because he had this angel by his side. He never actually had a good relationship with girls and ladies but his mom was totally a different story.

"this Oldman began the whole thing mom. Tell him to stop waking Me up like I'm a robot or something " he said while looking to his father's eyes with anger. Masakai started laughing while hugging her husband from behind

"let's go darling it already is a weird day for our handsome son let's don't make it any weirder " she said and walked out of Ichigo's room with her husband hand in hand.

'what the fuck? A weird day?!' Ichigo told to himself confused.

* * *

'It's sunny today well I don't hate sunny days though but I like the rain a little much more' orihime was daydreaming again and suddenly someone opened her room door.

"waaaaa don't kill me little blue Men...Tatsuki Chan! I was in the middle of changing my clothes" Orihime said blushing.

"It's not like there's something new for Me to see . you and I are friends like forever" Tatsuki said smirking devilishly.

"So you know what plans they have for You Orihime? That mother of yours is a devil inside the body of an angel you know that yourself right? "

"Tatsuki Chan don't talk about My Mom like that" Orihime said looking to her kind and caring young aunt. She was her mom's sister but she was just two years older than orihime who was in her 20 .

"By the way Gin told Me something last night that made Me worry... " Tatsuki said with hurt expression on her face.

"what did father said? Is he sick or something?"

"nah Hime he talked about you and he said its the time for you to get married "

"whaaaaaaaaat?Tatsuki Chan I'm only 20! If someone's going to get marry it should be You!"orihime said angrily.

"I know that Hime but I have a fiance and Uryuu told Me that we will marry real soon but You just don't like anyone.I'm worry that they may force you to marry some dude that you don't even like"

"thanks for being worry about Me Tatsuki Chan but I won't let that ever happen. Now could you please help Me get ready for tonight? It looks like we will have visitors by the night" Orihime said while choosing the best dress from her closet . it was a long black dress that had beautiful stones on it.

"let Me curl your hair a little and.. Don't tell Me you wanna wear that Hime" tatsuki said suprised.

"but I wanna wear this.. What's the problem Tatsuki Chan? " Orihime said confused.

"Well you will know that when the male guests arrive tonight" Tatsuki said while laughing and making her innocent niece's hair the way she liked it.

"Orihime I will put some make up on your face too..." tatsuki said smiling

"thanks Tatsuki Chan I love You" Orihime kissed her aunt on the cheek

"your welcome"

* * *

"Oldman where are we going and why you made Me to wear this shitty clothes. It's so uncomfortable " Ichigo said while trying to untie the tie on his neck ' damn it's so hot today I'm burning ' he thought.

" we are near the village You will understand that when we arrived. be patient son " Isshin said smirking.

"Ichigo You know that it's the time for You to get marry" Masaki said to his son smiling.

"Mom I told You this more than a million times. I haven't found anyone yet! And I don't think I'll ever find one. " Ichigo was getting mad again it wasn't his fault... Why they kept telling him to get marry while he was just 22.

That punk Renji just involved himself in that Love shit everyone talking about and when Byakuya didn't let him marry his sister Rukia He just began drinking every night and asking Ichigo every damn night to join and drink with him...

Ichigo looked outside the ca's window deep in thoughts . his father was a rich doctor in the town and her mother's family were so rich that they had 3 or 4 villages and He was just happy by being rich and living alone forever.

"Oh Masaki we are here" Isshin said to his wife while stepping outside the stopped car and he opened the door for his wife. Masaki took isshin's hand and stepped outside carefully . Ichigo opened the door of his side and walked to his father and mother.

"You can leave now Ulquiorra" Ichigo said to the driver who was in the same age as Ichigo.

"yes sir" ulquiorra said with the same emotionless face as always.

"where is this place? " Ichigo asked confused.

"my best friend's house.I missed her so much" Masaki said smiling.

Isshin stepped closer to his wife and ranged the doorbell. A girl with auburn hair and gray eyes opened the door and she caught Ichigo's eyes. She blushed a little cause all three of them were staring at her "ummm welcome I think you are the guests Mom was telling Me about. Please come in"  
The beautiful girl said smiling warmly.

"Oh God you are orihime Chan. how beautiful you are I just heard little things about you from your mom"

They began to talk happily while going inside the house but in the whole time Ichigo was silent and only thinking about one thing 'what the fuck is that body? Is she even human? ' He couldn't even look at her face but after 3 or 4 minutes when he looked at her face He just froze 'God! Is she even Human?'

* * *

 **thanks for reading**


	2. Traveling

"Whaaaaaat?" Ichigo and orihime said together with wide eyes.

"Why should we live together when we don't even know each other? This is crazy mom I can't live with someone I don't even know. I mean I rather live with that dumbass renji instead of someone I don't even know. hell no way. " ichigo was so angry they came all this way here just for hearing this bullshits. He now knew why all the way here his oldman kept smirking. that damn oldman. Now what should he do if they force him to live with this girl? God it's not like he never had girlfriends or was a virgin but his heart was playing a trick on him everytime he looked at this girl.

'by the way is she even a normal girl? Isn't she an angel or something?' Ichigo forgot all those problems when he looked at her angelic eyes that were full of shock. ichigo kept staring till the whole house was full of laughing sound.

Orihime couldn't stop laughing!

" Eheheh heh heh that was a good one dad" another three seconds of laughing.

"you don't want me to believe that you gonna leave your daughter live with some guy Who you don't even know! I mean by these things you are saying that you four wanna travel to neighbors towns only us two will be left alone "

Gin's face didn't changed a bit while orihime was acting strange like that. He just kept smiling that famous smile of his and orihime knew that it's not a good signal So her face became emotion less and her eyes full of tears.

"Dad you really wanna leave me alone. Don't you? "

Now her voice was trembling.

'That damn oldman. he's worse than my oldman though. how can he leave his daughter- well not to memotion that she's not just some normal girl- with some dude like Me. It's not like I'm a pervert or something but just look at that body.' now ichigo was staring again 'What the fuck am I thinking in this situation. God are you trying to test my faith or something ?' ichigo couldn't stand that how hurt this girl was . He just wanted to comfort her and tell her that he is by her side and he'll going to protect her ' what the hell?what am I thinking about again' ichigo shook his head uncomfortablely.

"my beautiful daughter sure I won't leave you alone with this orange hair boy. Isn't your hair color a little odd by the way? " Gin said smiling.

Well now ichigo was pissed 'what's wrong with this oldman? his own hair color is a lot worse than mine he just reminds mee of a fox. It's not like I choose what color my hair should be '

And actually he was a little disappointed by hearing that he won't be alone with 'The Girl '.

"so what is your plans then? Tell me the whole story" orihime said biting her lower lip.

' this guy hates living with me that much? when I couldn't find a single word to answer our parents words he just shouted that he doesn't like living with me. It's not like I can live with someone I don't know but the thought of living in town wasn't that bad for me. Maybe I can find true love there and now that dad is saying that we two won't be alone together. Maybe this is the beginning of my new life'

"So who else will stay with us? "

Orihime said blushing.

Masaki started explaining "well when we four are traveling ichigo and orihime Chan will live in the town because ichigo has a job there and can't stay in the village But of course you two can't stay alone together so tatsuki Chan and her fiance will join you and of course ichigo's bodyguard Chad and the drivers and all the maids will be there as well " masaki explained with patience.

"So what's your answers? "

"I'll accept"orihime said

"I won't"ichigo said cutting her.

" mom you just making the situation worse I can't live with one person I don't know. so how can I live with three of them? " ichigo could accept this beauty by his side but those two they were talking about 'no way!'

"and mom I don't really get why should we do this? Inoue can stay with that tatsuki you talking about and I'm okay being alone myself." ichigo said annoyed

"Son this month Aizen going to hold some parties and you can't show yourself there alone you can just introduce orihime chan as a family member. " masaki said with serious face

'that damn Aizen couldn't do those things when his family were around?'Aizen was a close friend of his mom's family and the damn man hated when someone declined his invitation and if ichigo will be there alone his mom going to be in trouble because his grandpa is a true devil and years ago he told masaki about don't letting ichgo to go in these gathering alone because he doesn't have any manner and sure ichigo isn't lucky cause his grandpa will be in those parties as well.

Ichigo sighed " okay mom let me think a little bit" ichigo said nervously.

"It's okay ichigo you can think about this for a whole week until that time we stay in our house and then rangiku's family will join us there and we will leave for a month." masaki explained.

"So shall we take our leave then? " isshin said smirking.

"Of course honey" masaki stood up hugging orihime tightly "you are a good girl orihime Chan I hope my son doesn't make any trouble for you." orihime smiled to masaki's words. she was a gentle woman and orihime liked how close this family were together maybe if it was any other family she wouldn't accept living with a person she doesn't know.

" Take care of yourself orihime chan" isshin said smirking while shaking hands with Gin.

"so we will see you soon my dear friend" rangiku said while hugging masaki "sure we will dearest" she hugged rangiku back.

Ichigo who was deep in thought heard a beautiful sweet soft voice calling him " so good bye . Be safe" she smiled at ichigo.

'God she is an angel. Now I can see that clearly '

"Good bye Inoue" ichigo said nodding to orihime and her family.

* * *

When they all were in car isshin was smiling devilishly.

"so son what was that? Why you kept staring at our poor orihime chan?" isshin was trying so hard not to laugh.

"shuttup oldman" ichigo said scowling.

"Start driving ulquiorra" ichigo said.

"yes sir" ulquiorra answered.

* * *

Mean while in orihime's house it was silent

'that kurosaki-kun had cute hair and his scowl was funny too. I'm wondering about if he hates living with us that much ' orihime was thinking.

"so my cute hime chan is thinking about that boy? Huh? " rangiku said smiling.

"What? No mom I was just thinking about his scowl. It was funny eh he he" orihime denied and with that rangiku was deep in thought.

'huh? It's weird my hime chan never thought about any boys with that strange face'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story this is my first story and my English isn't that good so I'm sorry if it has problems in it. Hope you guys like it**

 **Thanks for your reviews and follows. I'm trying to update soon. Thanks a lot .**


	3. Under the same roof

One week later :

" We are here " Rangiku said happily.

"Hime I just tell you these things once. Don't bother Ichigo kun while he is working and just hang with your aunt and that Uryuu okay? " she stared at Orihime .

"mom I'm not 7 years old and Kurosaki kun shouldn't babysitting a little child. I'm 20 mom!" Orihime was really tired of hearing these stuffes. she wasn't a child anymore she knew what she should and shouldn't do.

"Tatsuki Chan and her fiance will arrive around 4 pm. You two should be fine alone till then right?" Gin said with sad face. "I don't trust that orange hair boy. Be careful my cute Hime"

"I'll be fine dad."

Orihime said hugging her father tightly.

"I'll miss you" she hugged her mom just the way she did it with her dad.

"We'll miss you more our cute Hime" Rangiku said while patting her daughter's head.

* * *

"Don't do that Ichigo" Masaki warned

"Don't do what mom? " Ichigo said while putting his right hand on the back of his neck.

"don't show that innocent girl this scowling face when we're not here! Okay? "Masaki said.

'Like I can do that' Ichigo was waiting so long for just seeing 'the girl' again and know if his eyes just had problems the other day when he saw her or not.'she wasn't like a normal human' ichigo was deep in thoughts again.

"Ichiiiigo" Masaki cried loud.

"okay mom sure" Ichigo whispered but Masaki heard it very well.

"They are late aren't ..." Isshin was cut by the sound of doorbell.

"Nah they are here" Ichigo said walking to the door. he opened it and then he stood there froze.

'shit I can't live with her under the same roof '

Orihime was wearing pink shorts with white top and her hair tied up on a ponytail ' damn yeah she wasn't a normal human!'

"Come in " ichigo said after 3 or 4 seconds.

Orihime walked inside and said a little 'thank you' under her lips.

"We'll stay here till they are ready" Rangiku said outside the house. Ichigo blushed when he looked at Rangiku's body

'so she got those things from her mom' Ichigo smirked.

"What is it? "Gin said gazing at Ichigo .

"oh nothing sir. Hope you enjoy your time while traveling "Ichigo said . Damn he should stop thinking like that about this man's daughter and wife 'and specially the daughter'

After 5 or 6 minutes Masaki and Isshin were ready. They hugged their son and asked him to take care of Orihime and the house.

Meanwhile Gin and Rangiku were hugging Orihime as well and asking her to be polite and friendly and respectful.

"bye my children. take care of yourselves and the house" Masaki said while closing the door behind them and by that there were just Ichigo and Orihime staying in the house.

"Inoue? Would you like something to drink? " Ichigo asked

'It's so uncomfortable here. I thought there are lots of maid here so where are they? and Kurosaki kun doesn't have that scowl anymore. It's so scary I hope Tatsuki Chan arrive soon'

Orihime was thinking and then she felt someone is touching her forehead.

"whaaaaa? Little blue men are here to kill me " she shouted.

"what the fu..? It's just me Inoue! I was asking if you liked something to drink but you were just spacing out about 5 minutes and didn't pay attention to what I was saying so I was wondering if you are sick ! " Ichigo said scowling.

'Thanks God. It's the same Kurosaki-kun. I like this scowling face'

"oh sure I like strawberry juice"

She said smiling brightly

"Okay I'm going to make some just be patient " Ichigo smiled to Orihime.

'What was that? did Kurosaki-kun spell me?' Orihime was confused. it was the first time that her heart felt like this just because of a simple smile.

"oh thank you Kurosaki-kun. can I join and help you in the kitchen? by the way where are the maids? I want to meet them " Orihime said blushing and looking down to her feet.

"Inoue I sent them to their houses for the whole month cause if we are four people living here we can do everything ourselves I don't like having maids at all. I rather do everything by if I dissapointed you"

Ichigo was totally right. 'Kurosaki-kun is kind'

" I always tell mom that we don't need them but she just used to this kind of life and can't live without maids but everytime when she leaves the house I send the maids to their houses just don't tell my mom. this little secret okay? " Ichigo was smirking handsomely.

kurosaki-kun is so kind and caring it's okay without maids. I can cook and Tatsuki Chan can help me with cleaning. any way we are here just for a month so it shouldn't be that hard.

"sure Kurosaki-kun I agree with you by the way"

"Did you hear that Inoue? I think someone is ranging the door bell can you please open the door while I'm making these strawberryies? " by that Orihime was already gone. 'finally Tatsuki chan arrived ' she opened the door and there was a guy with cold eyes watching her.

He began "who are you girl? What are you doing in this house?"

"oh I'm a family friend of Kurosaki-kun and..um.. Well..and" Orihime couldn't talk comfortablely while the guy was looking at her like that and then she was saved by Ichigo.

"what is it Ulquiorra? Have something to say? She's my guest respect her" Ichigo said scowling 'why is this girl wearing those clothes? isn't she aware of what this outfit can do with men?and dammit he never ever saw this damn Ulquiorra with that expression on his face for a second Ichigo thought that his eyes going to eat Inoue up. Damn pervert '

"sorry sir . nice to meet you girl" Ulquiorra said coldly.

"there's a letter for you sir. it came from the village" he said looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"okay give it to me." he took the letter "you can leave now" he pointed to the door.

"Yes sir" he went outside the house "see you again girl" he said bowing and he closed the door behind him.

'damn pervert.'Ichigo never liked him but now he exactly knew why he didn't like him!

He opened the letter and started reading

"Inoue! Your aunt saying she can't come because Uryuu had an accident" Ichigo said confused.

"It can't be! Is he okay?" Orihime said whith tears on her eyes.

"Let me read it out loud for you " Ichigo suggested and began reading when he saw Orihime nodding.

'dear Hime. I don't think we can come over to that place where you are staying. Uryuu had an accident and his father said that it's better for him to rest for a while. don't be worry Hime he is alright it's just some breaking bones. Well now give this letter to that punk who is gonna live with you this whole month'

"the hell"

Ichigo was surprised did she just mentioned him? He kept reading it but this time to himself ' if you touch Orihime even once I will kill you and everyone in your family and all of your this.' what the fuck? this cute and kind girl has an aunt this scary? He began to reading loud again 'Be safe Hime. with love your aunt Tatsuki. ' Ichigo finished and gave the letter to Orihime.

"Thanks God they are safe" Orihime said and she sat on the couch and then after some minutes when she realized what was happening she shouted with fear "then will we two be alone this whole month?"

"Uhum I guess so" Ichigo said not really bothered by the things that were happening 'maybe it's better this way' he thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story please tell me your opinions. I love to read your reviews and make the story better. Thank you all.**


	4. New house

Orihime was so nervous ' what if I be a bother to Kurosaki-kun?'

"-hey Inoue don't be so sad. I won't do weird stuff to you. It's promise." Ichigo said smirking.

'and now what is it kurosaki kun talking about? What weird stuffs?'

"-Huh?" orihime said surprised.

'she didn't get what I meant? God she's so pure dammit'

Ichigo slowly walked to the couch orihime was sitting and he sat beside her and . putting a curve of orihime's hair behind her ear. Smiling that handsome smile of his. He went colser and closer giving a soft look to those worried eyes of hers. He could hear her heart pounds very well they were so hard and fast . "I won't do these stuff to you I no ue" ichigo said smirking standing up and leaving her frozen there.

'-what was that right now? He wanted to kiss Me?' orihime was blushing so bad.

"-What was this feeling?I think I'm dying " orihime said loud.

'where is my room? I wanted to sleep for now but he didn't show Me where I should sleep so here will be fun neh?' orihime lay down on the couch and closed her eyes dreaming about being a princess who is hated by the little blue men.

* * *

'shit what was that? I almost kissed her. Damn how can I stay alive with her living with me the whole month?' ichigo was frustrated he just wanted to forget everything so he started working and put a scowl on his face.

After three or four hours of working he was so damn tired so he decided to cook and eat something. He stood up and head out for the kitchen but in the way to the kitchen he saw something that took his attention.

Orihime was having a nap on the couch . her top had went up and yeah her stomach was showing clearly. Ichigo huffed under his lips and just went to the kitchen.

' is she really that innocent or she just want to get rape by some freak? Sleeping that carelessly when you are living with some guy you don't even know well' ichigo was making dinner for two cause he knew the girl can't cook well. at least her face showed that she can't. When he finished cooking he just went outside the kitchen for waking her up but the view in front of him made his blood boil. "'-what the fuck are you doing in the house?" ichigo shouted and with that orihime jumped from her place. her white stomach still showing clearly.

"- sorry sir I have a letter for you" ulquiorra said emotionless.

'what the fuck is he saying? He could knock the door first couldn't he? And why the hell he was sitting beside inoue? And fuck I even saw his hand going to touch inoue's thigh' now ichigo was fucking mad. he walked near The couch and took orihime's hand and helped her to stand.

"-go and change " he whispered.

"-Wha?" orihime was still sleepy and couldn't understand the situation very well.

"- God dammit inoue I told you to go and change that shitty clothes you are wearing." ichigo shouted and orihime was shocked. Suddenly she missed her father. he never shouted at her like this.

"-but I don't even know where I should change." orihime protested.

' shit. Did I forgot to show her where the bathroom and her room is? So that explains why she didn't change her clothes and was sleeping half naked here. dammit it's all my fault and I shouted at her for my own mistakes. ' Ichigo was ashamed of himself so bad.

"-so just go to the kitchen and eat the food I made for you. I'll be there soon too. " ichigo said with a soft smile on his face and with that inoue was gone.

* * *

"-you are fired" ichigo said with an emotionless face same as ulquiorra's.

"-sorry sir?" ulquiorra asked.

"-I said you are fired. Don't ask why cause we both know the reason!" ichigo was super annoyed.

"-sorry but can I ask why?" ulquiorra said relax.

"-you tried to touch that girl's thigh. Am I wrong ulquiorra?" ichigo shouted.

"-sorry sir but yes you are wrong. I just wanted to help her." ulquiorra protested.

"-What?" now ichigo was super pissed. Helping her with touching her without permission? Is this a new type of helping?

"-Yes sir there was a bug on her body and she seemed so peaceful so I thought maybe it's better to catch it myself and let her sleep " he said while showing the dead bug on his hand to ichigo.

Well now ichigo was disgusted as well.

"-okay ulquiorra you can leave for now" ichigo said leaving him.

" -yes sir. What about your letter?"

ulquiorra said.

"-Leave it on the table" and by that he leaved the livingroom and headed for the kitchen.

'should I say sorry to her?' ichigo was deep in thoughts While his chest crushed to something hard.

"-inoue?" damn this girl's head was tough like a rock.

"-Sorry kurosaki kun" orihime said and she sat on the chair and started eating.

Ichigo sat on the other side of the table and started eating as well.

"-So how's the food?" ichigo said smiling "-like it or hate it? I know it's not as good as the maids cooks. " why is she so sad?

"-nah it tastes great kurosaki kun. Thanks for the food"

"-Inoue?"

"-yes kurosaki kun?"

"-I shouted cause I wanted to protect you. Im sorry okay? But there's something that only men can understand. I didn't want to hurt you. Would you please forgive me?" ichigo said softly with a gentel smile.

"-sure kurosaki kun" orihime said smiling brightly.

"-If you finished eating come and let me show you the house." ichigo said smirking to the way orihime was eating.' too much food for a great body like hers.' he thought

Orihime was nodding and standing up while her mouth was still full of food. Ichigo was smiling without knowing that ' dammit what's wrong with me?'

* * *

After 15 minutes ichigo showed all the house to orihime and now they were in front of her room door.

"-you ready?" ichigo said putting his hand on the doorknob.

"-Yeah ready" orihime was curious and when he opened the door orihime was shocked.

her room was exactly the thing she wanted. It was big and the walls were pink and the king sized bed was pink as well. Lots of cute things and a big mirror. she was super excited."-Wow it's amazing kurosaki kun I love this room. Is it really mine?" orihime said excitedly.

"-sure inoue. It's all yours" ichigo said smiling.

* * *

 **thanks for reading this story of mine. Hope You guys enjoy it. I know I'm not that good in writing so sorry if I have lots of problems. I'll be happy reading your reviews. Thank you so much❤**


	5. Party is near

The sun Light was warming orihime's body It was summer and orihime hated to sleep under the sheets. Her white body was glowing under the warm light of the sun and she was softly snoring.

* * *

Ichigo was reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee when something on the table caught his eyes. Yeah that's the letter ulquiorra wanted to show him. He went down and picked up the letter It was an invitation letter for the party that Aizen going to held this week. ichigo was reading the letter comfortably but with the party theme now he was uncomfortable 'Is this old jerk think he is an eighteen years old boy?' It was a pool party that everyone should wear their swimsuits.

' dammit what should I do now? It's not like I feel uncomfortable wearing them but hell yeah I will feel uncomfortable if I see HER wearing them and it's not like I have a choice for going or not going to this stupid party.'

He stood up going up stairs for calling orihime and ask her if she had something to wear in this shitty party. He knocked on her room door. no answers. he knocked again. No answers. he stayed there silence for five minutes and he knocked again. No answers! 'is she alright?' he looked down to his watch it was eleven in the morning. 'Is she still sleeping?'

"-Hey Inoue. Can I come inside?" he shouted.

No answers . He opened the door and walked inside her room and now he was totally regretful about coming in.

She was on her set bra and panties. It was a red beautiful set. at least he thought that they were beautiful and her body was glowing on them. her white bare thighs were inviting. She was sleeping peacefully.

With seeing all of these ichigo now was bright red but he couldn't leave her be like that. He wanted to touch her. He needed to touch her. He started to walk closer and closer sitting on the edge of her bed smelling her perfect scent .watching her closely. it was ba. he knew it very well but he wanted to hold her. in the thought of holding her now he was excited down there . He put his strong hand on her bare back and with feeling her warm and soft body he knew he should run away before doing something he would regret soon. he stood up and walked outside her room closing the door behind him. Now he was excited as hell and his member down there was as well. 'shit I've never done it with anyone without them begging Me for it. So what's different now? Dammit I need a cold shower right now ' and with that he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"- what do you mean by that kurosaki kun?" orihime said shocked.

"- I think I'm in love with you inoue. All I can think about is kissing your lips and hold you in my arms " ichigo confessed.

Orihime was blushing deeply while ichigo went closer and took her lips on his own and started to kiss her gently. His warm and strong hand on her back caressing her body softly and manly

. " -I need more. It's not enough" ichigo looked to her eyes with lust."- I want your body. All of it. Right now!" he ordered and started to undressing her.

"-wha? Wait kurosaki kun. Please don't" orihime was scared but ichigo wasn't paying attention to her feelings .she slapped ichigo on his face and with that she was awake but she couldn't even remember what she was dreaming about.

" - yaaaawn where am I? " she said out loud.

"-oh right I'm in kurosaki Kun's house. I'm hungry. I should put something on that don't bother kurosaki kun like yesterday. I think he hates top and shorts He was so mad at Me. " orihime got up and went to her closet. searching for something that don't bother ichigo . "-I think this one is perfect" she said with joy in her voice. She wore the clothes and went outside her room singing happily. In the way she bumped to something. It was ichigo's back with a towel on his head and another towel closed around his reins. ' kurosaki kun's back is so strong' orihime blushed.

"- good morning kurosaki kun" orihime said happily. Ichigo couldn't look at was so ashamed about this morning So he just said a little morning without looking back at her and then he walked to his own room for putting something on.

'am I bothering kurosaki kun again?' orihime sighed and started eating the breakfast ichigo had made for both of them. after eating she washed her dishes and went outside the house for watching the yard's flowers. Ichigo came out of his room and he was ready for leaving the house and heading to work but when he was on the living room and he didn't see orihime he was a little disappointed . ' is she in her room?' he sighed and walked outside the house then he saw an angelic smiling face between flowers. His heart stopped for a second and he called out to her.

"-inoue?"

"- oh hello kurosaki kun . I was thinking to speak with these flowers a little. It doesn't bother You. right?" orihime was blushing again.

'what the fuck is she saying? Why should I be bothered? And why is she shy about everything?'

"-nah it made me happy actually. Do as you please . I wanted to ask you something." ichigo said.

"-what is it kurosaki kun?"orihime said smiling.

"- we are invited to the party my mom was talking about the other day And ummm it turned out that it's going to be a pool party. Are you okay with that?" ichigo asked nervously.

"-Cool I can't wait for that day" orihime said happily. 'is she really okay with showing her body to others?'

"-so I was thinking if you have something to wear that day?" ichigo said.

"-oh yeah it's okay kurosaki kun I have tons of dress but you can help me choose between them cause I don't know how formal the party is " orihime was sniffing some flower.

'dress? Does she think she should wear a dress in a pool party?'

"-ummm inoue the thing is you can't wear a dress in a pool party. You should wear umm ah a swimsuit" it was so hard for ichigo saying that cause he hated this idea as well.

"-oh" inoue said.

'oh? just this? She won't say that she don't wanna come .will she?'

"kurosaki kun I don't think I brought a swimsuit with me " orihime said sadly.

'is this all her reaction?why do I even care?'

"it's okay inoue. Come with Me. We are going to a big mall for shopping" ichigo said winking to her.

"chad" he shouted and by seconds Chad was there. "you drive" he ordered and Chad nod.

Orihime said hi to Chad but the answer was just a simple nod.

Ichigo didn't like to call Ulquiorra because he hated the way he acted in front of orihime so he just called Chad. His bodyguard.

* * *

 **So this is it. Hope you like it. I don't get much reviews so I thought maybe you don't like the story T^T . Thanks for reading this. ❤**


	6. I want to protect

After thirty minutes of driving they arrived to a big never had seen a big mall like this in the village she lived in .She just wanted to jump outside the car.

"-Okay we'll be fine here you can leave now Chad. We will wait here for you around 7 p.m." ichigo said and with that Chad stopped the car and nod to ichigo's words.

Orihime opened her side door and jumped out of the car. She was super excited.

"-kurooosaki kuuuun it's so biiiig"

She shouted and when she realized everyone turned their gazes to her she put both her hands on her mouth "-so sorry" she whispered.

Seeing these actions ichigo burst with laughter"-it's okay inoue actually I know somewhere bigger than here but this one was closer to us" ichigo confessed.

"-let's go and buy some stuff. Shall we?" ichigo winked at her

"-sure ku ro saki kun" orihime smiled to him.

They enjoyed their time together watching the stores and buying some clothes for both ichigo and orihime and finally after hours they found a place for buying swimsuits.

"-hey inoue I think we can find what we wanted for You here" ichigo said loud.

"-ummm kurosaki kun would you mind if I visit this store alone?" orihime said blushing.

"-why ?" ichigo said but after a second he regreted his question. "-oh sure inoue go ahead. I will wait for you at the mall's restaurant Come there so we can eat lunch together" ichigo said nodding to orihime.

"-bye-bye kurosaki kun" orihime said and with that they separated their ways.

* * *

"-What would you like to order sir?" the waitress said smiling warmly.

"-I'm waiting for someone. Bring a glass of water. for now that'll be fine. Thanks " ichigo answered.

After 20 minutes Orihime arrived and she was so hungry she could eat all the foods in the restaurant .

"-sorry for making You wait kurosaki kun but they had nothing to fit my.." orihime cut her sentence and started blushing "- they didn't had something that be my favorite. I just bought something" she finished

But ichigo exactly knew what she wanted to say but didn't with that he put a smirk on his face.

"-That's okay inoue until it fit's you well" he smirked handsomely and orihime wanted to die from his handsomeness.

"-did you decide yet sir?" the waitress asked smiling to ichigo. "- inoue what would you like to eat?Don't be shy order whatever you want " ichigo said

Orihime was looking to the girl beside Ichigo and completely deep in thoughts 'why is she looking to kurosaki kun like that? Why is she smiling and sucking her own lips?'

"-Inoue" ichigo shouted and with that inoue looked to his brown beautiful eyes.

"-sorry kurosaki kun what did you say?" orihime asked shyly

"- I asked what would you like to eat" ichigo huffed.

"-ahhh let me decide." she read the menu but there wasn't a single thing that she had eaten before.

" -sorry but I never even heard of these things that are in this menu" orihime confessed with that the waitress looked at her with a disgusted look ' she's a city bitch' she thought.

" -bring dishes from all the foods you serve here " ichigo ordered smiling.

"-What" orihime and the waitress asked together totally shocked by ichigo's decision.

"-just like I said bring them" he ordered again.

"-yes sir" the girl said running to the kitchen.

"-kurosaki kun how can we eat all those foods?" orihime said with a sad face.

"-it's okay inoue we don't have to eat the ones that you don't like" he said and they waited for their foods.

Around 5 they ate their food and they were outside the mall "-inoue I asked Chad to be here around 7 but I'm sure he'll be here at 6 . How about an ice-cream then?" ichigo suggested.

Orihime loved ice-cream. specially the chocolate ones and with ichigo's suggest her eyes were glowing.

Ichigo started laughing seeing her expression.

"- so I guess you are okay with that. Which flavor is your favorite? " ichigo asked still laughing.

"-chocolate icecream" orihime said blushing. ' now he'll think I'm a pig who just can't stop eating. Great'

"-stay here and don't move an inch I'll be right back " ichigo said and with that orihime sat alone on a bench near the place ichigo left her.

* * *

"- watch there. such a cute pet tesla" a tall black haired man said to the blonde one.

"-yeah nnoitra sama she's gorgeous" the blonde one said.

"-wanna hold her in my bed tonight" nnoitra said laughing disgustingly.

They approached her in a second

"-yo pet what you doing here alone? " nnoitra said trying to touch orihime's face and turn it around so she can see him better.

Orihime stood up and wanted to leave without saying a single word but Tesla took her shoulder and made her sit again.

"-nnoitra sama is talking to you so answer him or if you don't he'll going to be upset" he said.

Orihime never had been in a situation like this before. she didn't even know what she should say and now she was so scared that she couldn't even talk.

"-I'm not alone sir please let go of me " she cried.

"-pet I love your voice too. Scream tonight in ma bed. would ya?" nnoitra said sitting beside orihime and Tesla never letting go of her shoulders.

Orihime now was shivering with fear. nnoitra came closer and put his hand on orihime's breast and his tongue licking her ear.

Orihime shut her eyes and tears were falling. She hated this feelings. She just wanted to die.

* * *

'Where the hell is she? ' ichigo was looking around but he couldn't find orihime anywhere suddenly he saw two guys on a bench harassing a girl but when he looked better he just shout from where he was standing

"-what the fuck you think you are doing? I'm going to kill you son of bitches" he ran there and punched Tesla on his face when he was down nnoitra kicked ichigo in his stomach but ichigo was so pissed that he couldn't be worry about the pain. He punched and kicked nnoitra on his face and jaw and when he was down he didn't stop kicking him.

He looked at orihime. poor girl was shivering and crying silently.

"-its okay inoue . I'm here no need for you to be scared anymore . It's okay " he said patting her head .

"-let's go inoue" ichigo said and when he didn't receive an answers he just picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"-let's go home inoue"

Then he heard her soft voice that made his heart race

"-thanks for saving Me kurosaki kun" and he could hear her sobbing all the way to the house.

* * *

 **Sorry if you didn't like it.**

 **I'm not good in writing and not good in English too.**

 **But thanks for reading this story. Thank you so much ❤**


	7. You don't want this?

Two days later and it was the pool party day :

"-yaaaaawn I'm so sleepy" orihime said while looking to the clock. ' oh today is the day. I wonder if I should show my swimsuit to kurosaki kun and ask him if it's okay for me to wear it there?' then she heard someone is knocking the door.

"-can I come in?" ichigo asked.

"-Sure kurosaki kun" orihime replied and with that ichigo was in her room.

'the fuck? is she insane? Wearing those clothes and still sleeping in her bed and let a guy come inside her room?' ichigo was totally staring at orihime's breasts and he couldn't look anywhere else then he walked closer and sat on her bed smirking to her cute face ' I want to kiss her' he looked to that beautiful strawberry lips. 'I wanna eat her up. The fuck is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about her even when she's not around!'

"-are you alright kurosaki kun? What did you want to talk with me about?" orihime said smiling.

"-oh I wanted to say that the party is today" ichigo said looking everywhere except her eyes. He couldn't look at her eyes. it would made him feel guilty thinking about her like that.

"-I know that myself. Should I show you what I want to Wear? I'm scared if it won't be good enough" orihime said sadly.

' is she for real? I don't know if I can control myself if I see her in that things' ichigo thought but he said the wrong thing "- yeah sure show Me then inoue" he said blushing.

"-I'll wear them and come outside right away" orihime said with bright red face.

* * *

it was a black set and it was like they made this specially for her to wear. It had straps on both sides of her swim panties and she was absolutely breathtaking.

She wore it perfectly but now she was so regretful buying it. 'it's not cute at all. By the way I'll go and show it to kurosaki kun and ask about his idea' she went outside her room and straight into the living room. Ichigo was sitting alone and reading a newspaper.

"-umm kurosaki kun" orihime said blushing and rubbing her feet to each other.

" -oh so you've came.. " ichigo couldn't speak anymore. when he looked at her he totally forgot everything he wanted to say and then he just thought about one thing ' is she really going to wear that? Like hell I'm going to let other men see her like this'

So he lied " -I'm sorry inoue but it's not good enough for the party" then he looked at her and he felt so guilty. she was looking down to her bare feet and her eyes full of tears. He went closer and hugged her head "-do not cry I lied" he said with a low voice.

' why would kurosaki kun lie about such things?' she looked to his eyes with question.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore he put the newspaper he was reading on her face.

" - I don't like other people see you like this. it's going to be hard you know? Protecting you!" he whispered and left her there totally shocked.

' why is that my heart won't stop beating this fast? I feel so warm ' orihime's heart and body were in fire 'kurosaki kun is so kind'

* * *

Orihime was ready. she was wearing a light makeup and her swimsuit were amazing with her hair style " -kurosaaaki kun" she shouted.

'damn don't come to my room. Just don't okay?'Ichigo was so nervous and he was wearing just his swimsuit.

"-I'm ready can I come in?" she asked loud.

"-shit" he whispered

"-sure come in inoue" he said out loud.

Orihime opened the door and she started wandering around herself " - is it good enough kurosaki kun?" she asked but suddenly she felt a warm hand on her stomach and then she saw ichigo's eyes. It was full of lust .orihime's heart started beating so fast in her chest and ichigo was pushing her to the wall. when she hit the wall with her back she cried

"- that hurt me kurosaki kun what are you doing?" but ichigo wasn't listening. he was breathing slowly and keeping orihime's body strongly in that position. he lowered his head and buried it into orihime's neck and he started kissing her neck hungrily.

"-whaaa? What are you doing kurosaki kun? Stop it " she tried to push him away but he was more stronger than she thought he is. He was kissing her neck and leaving marks on it. now she was shivering . "-why are you doing this kurosaki kun?" she cried loud but she didn't receive an answer. "- please stop" she cried.

Then he stopped and he looked into her eyes. his eyes still burning hers " - you don't want this inoue?" he asked seriously .

"-I don't want this!" she cried her face full of shock and her eyes were full of fear.

"- don't you ever dare come into my room again and never ever want to see you in those shitty clothes you are wearing every damn day. Just wear the ones we bought together" he ordered and then he kept a distance from her. orihime was so happy being free she just wanted to leave his room but when she opened the door she felt something hit her back "-wear this shit here and in the party too. don't have the time for babysitting you" he ordered. now orihime was crying. she picked the shirt up and left ichigo's room and went to her own room laying down on her bed and she started crying ruining her makeup

' I don't care anymore I can fix it later. I miss mom and dad it's so lonely here' she thought.

* * *

after one hour they left the house . ichigo asked ulquiorra to drive the car and ulquiorra obeyed but in the car he was checking orihime from the driver's mirror

'why is this girl like this today? She was always so bright'

"-what happened to you girl?"he asked but he didn't hear an answer

"just drive ulquiorra " ichigo answered instead meanwhile inoue was looking outside the car deep in thoughts about her father and mother. She sighed and ichigo noticed it but he just ignored it. 'this way is better for us' he thought.

* * *

 **thanks for reading this. Please let me know if you liked it or not. I'll be really happy knowing your opinions. ❤**


	8. Welcome to the party

After arriving to the party ichigo saw his friends but he didn't want to introduce orihime to them .

"-Just sit here and I'll be right back so we can leave. It's just enough showing my face to that old man aizen" ichigo said and orihime sat on the chair but she didn't say a single word. Ichigo's shirt was so big for her and one of her shoulders was showing. All the other girls in the pool were wearing their swimsuits but still she was the most beautiful one. ichigo sighed and went to the side where his friends were standing.

"-who's that chick ichigooo" keigo said licking his lips "- I wanna try something with her " he laughed.

"-shut it up keigo try to touch her and you are dead " ichigo said serious and keigo just preferred to drop the topic.

"- so I've heard Byakuya let you two to get married . Congratulations I'm so happy for you renji and for you too Rukia. Hope you guys live a Happy life together" Renji hugged Rukia tightly and they both said thanks to him meanwhile mizuiro was reading a book and he didn't even looked at ichigo directly . suddenly someone hugged ichigo from behind.

"missed you so much ichiiiiigo" senna said rubbing her body against ichigo's bare back.

"-hey long time no see " ichigo said smiling coldly.

"- why are you acting like this ichigo? Did you forgot about the last wild night we had together? You liked it so much you couldn't stop groaning ." she said smirking.

* * *

Orihime was sitting alone watching ichigo and the beautiful girl next to him. she saw the girl hugged ichigo. Orihime asked for a drink and She started drinking now she was feeling so hot. she went near the pool and jumped into the water a man came near her. he was a gentleman with brown hair and eyes.

"-my my I've never seen you before. May I know who is this beautiful girl?" he said smiling handsomely.

"-thank you so much sir. My name is orihime . Orihime inoue"

She said smiling politely.

"-you can just call me aizen. It's nice to meet you orihime. Your smile is so bright reminds me of the sun" he said smiling to her

"-would you accept if I invite you to drink with me? and I hope I hear a yes from You" he asked and orihime looked to where ichigo and that girl were standing she saw ichigo is laughing and she felt her heart aches.

"orihime"aizen said smiling

"-yeah sure we can drink together" she answered.

After one hour orihime was drunk she was feeling so hot. she was laughing and talking about little blue men and aizen was totally enjoying accompanying her. he liked her stories and laughs.

"-orihime you are drunk stop drinking already or I'll took you to my bed" aizen joked smirking

"-is your room cold?" orihime asked seriously

"-if we go there I'll make you feel hot" aizen said laughing devilishly

"-so I won't go cause I'm already burning. It's so hoooot" orihime confessed.

" -if you feel that hot you should take off that shirt you are wearing" aizen suggested but in an eye blink orihime took that off and now aizen knew why did she put that on in the first place. She was glowing and aizen wanted to know who is the one she came here with.

"-do you know anyone in here orihime?"

Orihime was still drinking and laughing for herself "- I just know kurosaki kun " orihime said standing up but she couldn't stand properly . Aizen smiled to her actions

'she's cute I'll ask her to marry my son ' he thought.

"-thank you aizen sama I'm leaving now " orihime said bowing and she started walking away hitting her body to the walls and people.

'kurosaki family then' aizen told to himself

* * *

"-dammit senna just stop it already here is not the right place for us doing this shit. someone may see us" ichigo growled.

"ummmm you are tasty ichigo" ichigo looked at senna but then he just saw orihime kneeling in front of him. Her beautiful eyes. Her perfect body. Then he remembered she was all alone sitting there waiting for him. He felt awful.

"- stop this right now Senna" he ordered

* * *

Orihime was sitting there alone waiting for ichigo to arrive. A guy with light blue hair reached her.

"- you alright girl? " he asked

"-are you all alone by yourself?" he asked again.

"-nah sir I'm waiting for someone" orihime answered and asked for drinks again.

"- I think it's not good to drink when you are all alone" grimmjow said looking to orihime's body ' you too good for being all alone here girl ' he thought.

"- I'm not alone " orihime said standing up but she couldn't walk suddenly her head started spinning and she was falling but when grimmjow wanted to catch her he saw an orange hair boy catched her in his arms.

Ichigo glared at grimmjow with angry eyes.

" -we are leaving. say thanks to your dad aizen for us" ichigo said hugging orihime princess style and taking her out of this shitty party with him.

'interesting' grimmjow laughed

* * *

'just how much did she drink? It's not good. I'm responsible about her if I don't take good care of her mom will be in trouble' ichigo took orihime to the car and he started driving to the house.

then he heard her voice. She was sleepy and drunk but she said it anyway and made ichigo feel guilty about all the things he had done to her. "- it's so lonely here kurosaki kun. I miss my dad and mom. Don't you miss yours kurosaki kun?eh heh heh" she said burying her face into the car's window.

"-ofcourse I do miss them inoue. try to sleep" he looked at her. there were some scars on her arms but he didn't remember seeing them in the morning. 'did someone do that to her?in the party?' with the thought of it ichigo lost his control.

"-did someone hurt you in the party when you were alone?" he asked with low voice

"-hmmmm? Nah everyone were so kind and worry about me " she said still looking outside the car's window.

'everyone? I thought she just met grimmjow there'

"-so what are those scars? On your arm?" he asked seriously but orihime started laughing

'what now? She'll going to kill me God'

"-kurosaki kun you are so funny " she was laughing so hard now and she couldn't stop.

'the fuck? She's totally drunk'

"-cause you are the one who did this kurosaki kun and this one too " she put her hand on the other side of her neck that ichigo couldn't see.

"-lemme see that inoue" with that she turned around and ichigo saw it and it burnt him. Her beautiful white neck was full of black kiss marks.

"-does it hurt?"he asked

"-not at all" she lied and smiled to him.

* * *

 **sorry about the bad English and hope you enjoy reading this ❤**


	9. Hime!

Ichigo carried orihime princess style and took her to her room. He put her down on her bed and he sat there himself.

"- I'm sorry about today inoue that won't happen ever again " ichigo promised.

Orihime was smiling and when ichigo wanted to leave she took his hand and her smile began to fade away.

"- don't go. Please stay"

Orihime said and with that ichigo sat down on the edge of her bed

"-can you lay down next to me please? Ichigo?" orihime asked.

Hearing his own name coming from her beautiful lips felt amazing. ichigo couldn't be any happier. his heart was beating fast.

"-sure orihime." Ichigo said laying down beside her. he hugged orihime tightly in his arms and then he saw it .she was sobbing and ichigo felt awful . He wanted to see her laugh not cry.

He tightened his hug.

"- orihime I promise nothing bad gonna happen to you ever again. I'll protect you so don't cry okay?" ichigo wanted to comfort her so he began patting her head and saying good words in her ear.

"- I'm homesick ichigo but thanks for being here. You are so nice " orihime said burying her face on ichigo's strong chest.

"- one more thing. Can I ask something from you?" orihime said now with smiling face .

"- can you please do it with me?"

Ichigo's eyes widened with this

"- do what? Hime?" ichigo was terrified.

"- the things you were doing this morning " orihime said.

"- no no no you are drunk. You don't even know what you are saying "

Ichigo said and pushed orihime away from his hug and stayed out of the bed and left her there .

* * *

' tf ?what was that? What is in her mind? I don't understand her. Is this things so easy for her?what kind of girl is she?'

Ichigo was shocked totally shocked .

' I just need a shower and some sleep to cool my head ' he thought and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo was sleeping and he was dreaming. He wanted to see what will happen next in his dream but he could feel someone is in his bed. Maybe it is senna. No he broke up with her two years ago . He opened his eyes and he saw orihime. His heart stopped beating cause he opened his eyes and orihime's face was exactly in front of his. She wanted to kiss him.

' God she's scaring Me '

Ichigo turned the light on and looked at her with soft eyes

" - what are you doing here? You couldn't sleep? Want me to bring you some milk?or do you want Me to... " but ichigo couldn't complete his sentence cause he was being kissed forcefully .

"- dammit inoue do it again and I swear I'll rape you" he shouted

"- kurosaki kun you don't want to do it with me? Am I that bad and ugly? But you'll do it with that pretty girl in the pool. Don't you? I saw you two ding it together" orihime said sitting down on ichigo's lap.

"- that's not it orihime" he said guilty looking to her beautiful teary eyes. 'Did she see us?wait a minute is she jealous?' with the thought of that he was smiling.

" - so what is it? Tell me then? I never done those things with anyone cause I wanted to do it with someone I love. But when you did those things to me it felt great and I was excited but the other day when those men did that to me I hated it so much. So why do I like it with you? I'll know if I touch you more " orihime said those things and ichigo's eyes were so wide ' she had never done it before ? And she's this beautiful too?' ichigo was so fucking happy.

"- then do touch Me until you find out " ichigo said smirking and taking off his shirt and pants.

" - should I take this off too? " he joked but he saw orihime is taking that off herself and then he felt it. Her warm soft lips wrapped around his now awakened member he couldn't do anything just let out a groan.

' shit stop.I don't know if I can control myself' ichigo was going crazy he took her head and helped her making himself feel better and damn he liked it.

"- am I doing it correctly? " orihime asked innocently

" -You are the best even if you don't use your tongue " ichigo said the truth.

"- should I use it? Like this? " and with that ichigo couldn't control himself anymore he pushed her down on the bed and now he was on top of her. He started kissing and undressing her He grabbed her breasts and he was eating her lips hungrily he went down and left kiss marks on her neck and breasts . She was making sounds and ichigo fucking loved her moaning voice. it made him even wilder .

Orihime felt embarrassed it was her first time making those sounds and she was so wet between her legs she was shivering with joy.

Ichigo put his hands in her knees and opened her legs. with that orihime buried her face in her hands "- please don't 's so embarrassing" but she heard what he said and she saw his smile too "-beautiful"

He licked her and orihime was moaning loudly ichigo drank all her juices ' she's tasty yummy '

"- hime you sure about this?" ichigo asked seriously and with a small nod from her he thrusts his member deep inside her he couldn't stop himself any longer.

Both of them couldn't think anymore...

* * *

 **I'm truly sorry I know I'm really bad in writing and my English is bad as well but could you please tell me if you like it or hate it? ? thanks to you for reading this ❤ hope I see some reviews this time ?**


	10. Ichi-kun?

Ichigo felt the sun light making his body warm but it sure wasn't the only reason about him feeling warm. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw her sleeping peacefully in his hug. he put a little kiss on her forehead and with that orihime's eyes started to open and showing their perfect color and shape. Ichigo smiled to the beautiful angel in front of him.

"-good morning hime" ichigo said hugging her tightly.

' what is this situation? Why am I in kurosaki-kun's bed? Wait am I naked? ' orihime's face started to heat up 'why can't I remember a single thing and why is he calling me hime? Did I do something wrong?'

Orihime looked up at ichigo with curiosity in her eyes.

"- you don't remember? " ichigo hissed. his voice angry

"-eh?did I do something wrong kurosaki-kun? "orihime asked and she slowly regretted asking it when she saw ichigo's face. It looked like someone just stabbed his heart with a knife.

"- I'm so sorry kurosaki-kun " orihime said almost crying in pain while she tried to sit.

"-it hurts " she cried and ichigo's eyes darkened.

"-just stay still you need some rest. You'll be fine. Feel free to use this room" ichigo stood up and orihime blushed with the sight of his naked back

' kurosaki-kun got a nice butt' she thought.

Ichigo went to his closet and picked up some stuff and left her there alone.

'yeah I'm sleepy. I can't think really well' with these thoughts she slept.

* * *

'shiiiit you fucked big times ichigo. She was drunk and she can't remember a single thing. Dammit I should have stopped her. It looks like I'm a criminal raping her and took her virginity and she acted like she was the one who made the harm. I should tell her the truth' ichigo cursed under his lips.

Hours past and now orihime was awake she could remember everything but it was still a little blurry. She jumped outside the bed still feeling some pain in her body. She couldn't walk perfectly so she fell down and she hurt her feet "- it hurts" she sobbed.

Ichigo heard some noises from his room and the loud voices made him worry. He ran to her and now he was staring at a totally naked orihime rubbing her foot with her hand .

She blushed a deep dark red blush. 'kurosaki-kun is staring at me' and suddenly she remembered she was on one of her feet and the other one was in the air with the thought of that she lost her control and while she was falling he took her in the air. His arms wrapped around her body protectively. they both blushed and she opened her mouth only for closing it again. "-I'm sorry inoue we need to talk properly " ichigo said

"- kurosaki-kun I remember now so don't be sorry and don't look like that" she managed to say ichigo felt his heart warming up.

'so she remember now. I'm so happy' he smiled at her and she gave him a brighter smile.

"-would you like to take a bath? I'll prepare it for you" ichigo suggested.

"-sure and if it's not a problem for you I like to visit the library today ichi-kun" orihime said blushing and it made ichigo's heart to speed up

"what? Just what did you call me? " he said shocked

"ichi-kun? " orihime answered looking everywhere except his eyes and then she was surprised by the way ichigo kissed her and hugged her "-from now on you are mine hime" he said and left her there stunned.

* * *

"-ichi-kun I told you that I want to visit the library and you said its okay" orihime cried.

"- I've never ever said it's okay hime. I'm telling you that today I need to go to the company. I have an important meeting and Chad is not around so you are not allowed to go" Ichigo was getting a headache.' just why can't she accept to go to that damn library tomorrow or the day after tomorrow? '

"- I can go with ulquiorra-kun" orihime said and ichigo's eyes darkened 'huh? ulquiorra-kun? When did she learn to call that ass ulquiorra-kun? '

"- I won't let you. End of the topic" ichigo said ready for leaving the house to the company. he heard her nagging but he just didn't like to leave her alone with that ulquiorra.

Yeah ulquiorra was a good guy and his father trusted him but ichigo didn't like the way he acted around his hime.

With the thought of that ichigo blushed ' did I just thought about her as my hime? It's not good' his blush darkened.

* * *

"ichiiiiigo you got a visitor" nel said smiling happily.

"and who is he/she?" ichigo said smiling back to his child like secretary.

"- she is in your room . I let her in" she said playing with the pen in her hand and using it as a beard. Ichigo shook his head " thanks nel"

He opened his room just for seeing a bitch sitting there. he huffed " what the hell are you here for Senna? "his voice harsh

"-you are so bad ichiiiigo you left me alone in that party. Don't you want to apologize for your behavior? " she said with playful voice

"- don't you think you are the one who should apologize for sitting in front of me? Why are you here anyways? Doesn't grimmjow fuck you anymore? " ichigo chuckled and now Senna was pissed.

' how dare he talk to me like that? ' she was full of rage.

* * *

 _"-jerk I've heard you got yourself a girl? What kind of girl is she? It's actually the first time you are dating someone. You love her? " grimmjow asked with a big smile on his face._

 _"- it's not like I love her or something but she's a good girl and my mom keep telling me to hurry up and marry. So... " ichigo said drinking the wine in his hand._

 _" - what's her name man? " grimmjow asked_

 _"- senna" ichigo answered while he felt someone poking his back "-what about me? " senna said chuckling._

 _"-what are you doing here Senna? " ichigo asked surprise._

 _"-did you miss me? Talking about me while I'm not around? Is he one of your friends? " she said smiling at grimmjow._

 _He took her hand and kissed the top of it "- my name is grimmjow. Nice to meet ya"_

* * *

"- grimmjow's the one you should treat like this not me. Actually your problem is that you still couldn't forget about me ." with that ichigo started laughing loudly.

"go fuck yourself senna. I'm going to get married soon and I love my girl. I don't give a shit about you or the people you fuck" ichigo was pissed. Why Is this girl think about herself like she's something good. He missed his angel.

"- but you never talked to your best friend again after what happened because of Me" senna smirked

"- that asshole wasn't my best friend . Anyways why are you here anyway? " he asked

" - oh I've heard you are keeping a girl in your house and if I don't make a mistake her name is Orihime inoue. aizen San is interested in her. He told me to search about her and he will help me to pay for my new company. So I thought who's better than you to collect information from" with these ichigo's heart started to pound wildly in his chest and he felt something in his stomach.

"-why is aizen interested in her?" ichigo wanted to tear aizen's throat apart 'old bastard'

"- for making her grimmjow's fiance" senna said relax.

Ichigo felt his blood boiling and his mind going blank "-leave" he said. when he saw Senna is still sitting there he shout "- leave" he ordered and now he was alone at his room. He walked near the window watching the view full of cars and people.

' like I let that happen Aizen'

 **how was it? Did you like it? Leave a review if you did and if it was bad tell me your suggestion and opinions please. Thanks for reading ❤**


	11. He's dangerous

Orihime was playing in the yard when she heard someone is calling her name The voice was gentle and so familiar. she looked back and saw a handsome face with bright blue hair and a boyish smile.

He opened his mouth " -yo girl. I need you to help me with something " he said laughing and with that laugh she remembered who he was. She bowed and said a little hi under her lips "- what can I help you with? " she smiled at him.

"-shall we go inside first? " grimmjow winked and started walking to the house but orihime took a piece of his coat and made him stop. "-sorry mister but it's not my house so I can't invite you in. We can talk here" she said looking down to her feet. Grimmjow smirked " -fine fine . I'll tell you everything here But maybe I shouldn't tell you cause with that act of yours I thought that You are good enough to be my wife for a second " he joked and smirked to orihime's innocent face. 'finally ichigo. You found someone who deserves your love'

* * *

 _"I'm telling you that you should just break up with her" grimmjow shouted. Why is ichigo this careless?is he okay to marry some whore?_

 _"why should I man? She loves me and mom keeps telling me to get marry soon" ichigo said confused._

 _"she doesn't love you. She loves me" grimmjow shouted and ichigo stood up and punched his face._

 _"don't make her name dirty. If you want her that bad this is not the way for having her ." ichigo cried while picking up his stuffs and leaving grimmjow's house. He was leaving while he heard his laughter._

 _"-if you don't believe me. Come back at night and see who that Senna bitch really is. The door will be open" grimmjow said not looking to where ichigo was standing ._

 _That was the last time ichigo talked to him like a friend._

* * *

"-do you love ichigo? " grimmjow asked serious

"-huh?" orihime said blushing.

"-Girl I want to hear that answer clearly " grimmjow smiled at her. 'she's cute' he thought.

"-yes I think I do love kurosaki-kun." she blushed under grimmjow's gaze.

"- that's good cause I want to do something that will make ichigo to marry you sooner. You don't know how scary my father is when he makes a decision " grimmjow said but when orihime opened her mouth to say something he put his four fingers inside her mouth and took her both wrists in his other hand.

And he went behind her pushing her to the house with his own body.

Orihime was shivering and she couldn't walk but when she felt grimmjow's body touched hers she started walking. She was so scared.

' what does he want? Wasn't he a gentleman? ' orihime didn't stop walking till they were inside the house and then he let her go but when she wanted to run away she felt something on her nose and she fainted.

* * *

"-I'm leaving Nel" ichigo said to his dear secretary who was playing with her pen like every other days.

"-take care ichigo" nel said smiling to him.

Ichigo was driving to the house and he was so fucking tired.

'thanks God I'm near. I want to see her soon '

* * *

Orihime opened her angelic gray eyes only for seeing a blue pair of demon eyes watching her closely. She wanted to scream but she figured out that she couldn't cause her mouth got shut by his strong hand "- not now girl. Save your breath for the time when he arrives. Scream his name and ask for help. His help "

well now orihime was scared She couldn't even move ,he had tied her up to the bed ,he started talking again It was like he could read her mind." do not try girl you so fragile. You'll hurt yourself" he said. His hand never leaving her mouth till they heard a car sound. He suddenly jumped out of the bed and watched outside the house from the window.

"- so sorry for what's going to happen girl but I need you to cry with the highest voice you have ever cried before ." grimmjow said jumping on ichigo's bed and he started to ripping orihime's clothes and taking off his as well.

orihime was so shocked she couldn't even talk.

" please stop." she cried

* * *

Ichigo was surprised. the door was open. He walked in the dark house only for hearing orihime's voice crying loudly. "- please stop. Why are you doing this? "

Ichigo started running up the stairs . It was dark and Only his room was bright .

' orihime please be safe'

he opened his room door and the view in front of him... It was disgusting. Ichigo was disgusted. His beautiful hime was crying while she was half naked and that bastard just was wearing his boxers. Ichigo didn't know why but he saw the bastard's member is awake and it made his blood boil. His head started throbbing 'The bastard is excited for what is MINE'

And he saw what he didn't want to see but he saw it anyway. He was forcing her body to react to him. He had grabbed her breasts. The view was just too much for ichigo, He should react and help her, he knew that he should but he couldn't.

But he could after hearing her trembling voice " - help me ichi-kun" it was enough for ichigo. It was like she's giving him the permission for killing the bastard. Ichigo attacked grimmjow, he punched him, kicked him but it wasn't enough 'he should die' blood was everywhere. Orihime was shivering with fear but grimmjow was laughing " that didn't hurt me. What are you? A girl? You punch like a girl" he joked while ichigo was still punching his face. His beautiful face now was like a blowned tomato. But it seemed that ichigo didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop till she hugged him from behind and her shivering body stopped him.

' she is scared'

Ichigo opened his mouth "-walk away from my sight or I'll kill you " he couldn't recognize his own voice. it was so dangerous . He was sure that he would have killed him if she wasn't there.

Grimmjow smirked but it wasn't really noticeable because of his current face shape . He picked up his stuffes and left them there.

"- my father wants her so she's mine " he shouted and disappeared before giving ichigo the chance to hit him again.

* * *

 **So sorry about the bad English T^T**

 **Please leave some reviews. I'll be more than glad to read them.**

 **Thanks for reading ❤**


	12. Stay with Me forever

"did he hurt you?" Ichigo's eyes softened when he looked at her frightened face. 'She's beautiful even when she's scared' orihime shook her head and smiled at him. "thank you " she said with a low voice. Ichigo stood up and jumped in the bed beside her. "come here. I missed you so much " he said while opening his arms for her. She smiled and went closer to his protective hug.

Oh how she loved this feeling how she loved being in his hug.

no one could harm her when she was in his hug. He would protect her with his life. She knew it very well.

" I think I love you " she said blushing looking down to her hands.

" oh we did those things but we never actually confessed to each other. Nah? " ichigo said blushing remembering' things they had done' .

Orihime giggled "it's okay ichi-kun I won't force you to love me " she said serious.

"what? are you serious? Hime I love you more than anything. What made you to feel that way?" he said hugging her tighter

Hearing his words was like someone put wasabi and chocolate in her mouth and there were some feelings in Her stomach . She smiled a big and bright smile. Brighter than the sun.

" - I love you " they said together and burst in laughter.

"Then shall we go out for a meal? I'm starving " he suggested and orihime agreed.

"- it's our first date then" orihime said happily and ichigo started nodding to her happy face smiling himself.

* * *

"Where have You been? Grimmjow? " aizen asked coolly.

"Out dad" he said heading to his room.

" out where? " aizen said with chilling voice.

" fucking some girl. You happy now? I'm sleepy and I had dinner so don't bother " he said walking away from his father's mysterious gaze.

* * *

"here is beautiful ichi-kun I love this place " orihime couldn't remember the last time she was this much happy.

She looked at ichigo's brown chocolate gaze. Oh how she loved his eyes she adored those gentle and kind eyes.

"please feel free to sit where ever you like " the waiter said smiling warmly.

ichigo lead orihime to the seat near the window . The view was breathtaking it was like they could see the whole town. Orihime sat on her chair and she listened to ichigo's words .

" I want to tell you something but after dinner .okay? " he said chuckling.

* * *

Grimmjow was laying on his bed thinking while he heard someone knocking on the door.

"yeah come in" he said and aizen opened the door smiling coolly to his son.

"guess what? We won from the other company who was our enemy. Son it's time for you to choose your bride and I'm sure you choose orihime wisely " he chuckled and continued " I'm going to hold a party this weekend . Orihime will be there too don't ruin your chance grimmjow" he warned and left his son there stunned

' this old man. Tch' grimmjow throw himself on the bed now his mind full of more thoughts.

* * *

Orihime was shocked. She couldn't believe her ears.

' what is he saying? '

She blinked in shock and looked at his big strong hand. He was holding a little box but it was normal but the thing inside the box and ichigo's words weren't.

 _"Hime I love you. Will you marry me?"_

He said these words 15 minutes ago but orihime couldn't find an answer

She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again. It was shocking to her.

"what about our parents? " she finally said it

"oh that's not a problem we will wait for them to arrive and then we will ask their permission for getting marry but I need you to put this ring on so no one dare to come near you" orihime was happy and she couldn't deny it. She loved him so much.

She smiled " if it's like that. My answer is " she giggled and ichigo's heart was beating so fast

' she is going to kill me ' he thought.

"Yes" she said blushing looking everywhere except his eyes

"Wha?" ichigo almost shouted and with orihime's giggles he started to laugh.

" I love you hime " he said tooking her soft beautiful hand and putting the fragile ring on her hand.

" I love you ichigo and I like this ring so much " she said smiling.

" then let's go home my queen" He suggested

" as you order my king" she said giggling.

'damn she's cute '

" stop it or I will eat you alive" ichigo warned but orihime's giggles became louder and it made ichigo's heart really warm.

* * *

 **Sorry if It was short. I have an exam this Friday and I should study for it . Thanks for your reviews and follows. I'm really happy. I'm crying because of happiness.**

 **Thanks for reading ❤**


	13. You cannot break us

It was a beautiful day at least Orihime thoughts this way.

The weather was cool but it was sunny it was the weather she loved the most and ichigo had woken her up with kisses this morning and now he was at his office. She missed him

yes but she knew it well that she can't force him to stay with her all day.

She started to sing her favourite new song under her lips and she started dancing like she was in a formal party she giggled by the thought of Ichigo holding her close and dancing with her.

suddenly she heard the doorbell and she didn't like it.

the last time someone came in this hour to this house wasn't someone she liked to meet up with again.

She sighed and headed to the door and asked slowly.

"who is it? " she asked her voice shaking.

"Orihime it's me. Can we talk? "

Hearing his voice made her hands shilver.

"sir what is it? The door lock has a problem if I unlock it I can't lock it again" she said and she knew he didn't believe her cause she didn't believe herself too it was a lame excuse but he chuckled and she knew he was smiling now.

"okay Orihime so just listen to what I'm saying" orihime nodded but she knew that he couldn't saw her face but she did it anyway.

" I'm going to hold a party this Saturday and I'm sure you will be there too. I want to see you glowing in that party cause I want You to marry my son" aizen said cool while smiling but orihime gasped in fear.

'what is he saying? His son is a psycho and I've already am engaged to Ichi-kun'

"sir I have a fiance" orihime confessed this time no fear in her voice and she said it with proud.

this time was aizen's turn to gasp.

'is she for real? That brat is fucking smarter than that airheaded son of mine. Tch'

Aizen didn't loose his control and he continued " so unfortunate.I think that kurosaki boy doesn't deserve You . He is a jerk. You know what he did to Senna don't you? " he said with a sad voice.

"come to the party orihime and you will know the truth about your fiance that you love so much. It really is sad seeing some beautiful and pure girls like you fell in love with some jerks" he finished and put the invitation letter on the ground in front of the door and walked away.

Orihime was shocked ' who is senna? Is she that girl from the other day? Is ichi-kun in love with her?my head hurts '

* * *

Ichigo was so fucking tired he just wanted to hug his princess but when he was entering the house he saw a letter on the ground. ' weird ' he picked it and he got so pissed when he saw the invitation he could kill aizen and that bastard grimmjow in any seconds and then he got worried.

he called out loud "himeee? "

He opened the door with his key and jumped inside. he was worried but then he saw his princess sleeping form on the coach he smiled and got closer to her.

sitting beside her he kissed her cheek and started to play with her hair. orihime smiled and ichigo knew that she like it so he didn't stop.

"ichi-kun?" orihime said her eyes still closed.

"yes my beautiful hime? " ichigo smiled

"let's go to that party together "

Orihime said while opening her eyes

"WTF" ichigo shouted and it scared orihime and ichigo realized it soon.

"hime grimmjow will be there I won't let him to see you ever again" he hissed this time with a soft voice.

" ichi-kun did you forget about your promise? Your mom asked us for a help" orihime protested.

That made ichigo angrier she was right and he knew it well but damn what if that bastard try to do something with her again? With the thought of it he was going mad " No fucking way"he shouted again.

"but ichi-kun You can protect Me when You are with me and I'm not going there alone" orihime tried to comfort him.

" who brought the letter? " ichigo asked looking to orihime's eyes.

"aizen sama" orihime answerd looking down to her feet blushing and that made ichigo uneasy.

" tell me everything he said. Every little details are important hime" he said serious

* * *

Orihime sat on ichigo's lap and started to unbutton his shirt.

Ichigo couldn't hold himself. this beautiful angel was his and she was making him hard.

His body was beginning him to attack her and lead his and hers body and mind but he resisted. he wanted to let her do what she want . this time she will take the lead.

Orihime made ichigo free of his clothes and she was smiling now looking down to ichigo's hard member , it made ichigo blush and he looked other way ' what is she planning to do? '

And then he fucking felt it . something wet and warm around his hard member ah it was fascinating he wanted her to put it all in her beautiful warm soft mouth and he couldn't stop himself anymore he push it all the way in her mouth and her small moans made him feel much hornier than he already was.

He smirked when he saw she drank everything came out of him ' I want to taste her too'

He grabbed her ass and slapped it hard.

"turn around" he ordered.

"bu-but it's embarrassing ichi-kun" she protested.

" dammit hime just show me that fucking beautiful ass" he begged

Orhime blushed and turned around her ass exactly in front of ichigo's face.

He grinned a big devilish grin

He ripped the beautiful skirt she was wearing and her panties made his already hard member to throb. it was a set of white panties but it was showing her ass completely he could see everything except her hole.

" shake it " he ordered again and with this order orihime's eyes widened.

"whaaaaa? " she said

Ichigo smirked staying away from that dangerous thing . He want to enjoy this situation a little bit more.

"shake it babe" he said again and orihime just did it ,she didn't know why she is doing this. She just did it and it was just for one minute cause ichigo couldn't handle it anymore.

' dammit I'm dying. She's driving me insane ' he attacked her ,slapped her ass , grabbed it from sides and he put his warm thick tongue inside her hole "ummmm" he groaned and she was near screaming.

"ahhhh ichi-kun" she screamed

"yeah baby scream my fucking name louder" he said licking her clitoris she moaned loudly and came in his mouth he grinned and drank it all and leaded her to her room .

'It wasn't enough yet. it was never enough.' he thought.

* * *

 **Guys hope you enjoy it.**

 **I kept blushing while I was writing this 😳**

 **Leave me some reviews please?**

 **Thanks for your favorites and follows and thanks for reading ❤**


	14. What is the truth?

" Hime you look perfect in this dress I don't want them to see you like this" ichigo said sad.

he really meant it , she was breathtaking with that dress.

It was a short gray dress matched with her stormy gray eyes it was showing her perfect body and ichigo hated it more than anything but he couldn't break his princess heart for a second time so he just let her wear it.

Orihime blushed and shifted her gaze from ichigo.

"you look so handsome I can't even look at you" orihime said with a red face and ichigo chuckled but it didn't actually helped her cause his chuckle was way too handsome, it made her heart melt with joy .

"then shall we my princess? " ichigo said taking orihime's waiting hand in his.

"let's go ichi-kun"

* * *

'They are not here yet. Thanks God ' grimmjow was nervous he didn't know what is in his father's mind and it scared him to death.

on the other hand aizen was totally relax and he was enjoying the party.

Dancing with pretty girls and drinking, talking to his friends. It was like a heaven for him but it actually was a hell for his son. Grimmjow closed his eyes trying to remember the things that happened in his and ichigo's past .

* * *

 _"senna what the fuck are you doing in his bed? " ichigo smiled to senna's scared face._

 _"oh Ichi it's not like what it looks like " she said with trembling voice trying so hard to cry._

 _Ichigo started laughing_

 _" senna I heard you begging for his dick and now you telling me I'm wrong? " ichigo said and looked back at grimmjow who was naked in his bed and now he was smoking his cigarette._

 _"let's go senna" ichigo said and grimmjow's eyes widened._

 _" why the fuck dude? I showed you who she really is and now you are taking her with you? " grimmjow shouted but ichigo never answered his question._

* * *

"you look stunning girl" ulquiorra said with his emotion less face. orihime smiled, she now liked him,she now understood him, this was who he was and orihime just accepted it.

" thank you ulquiorra" she said with a low voice and ichigo frowned.

"cut the crap ulquiorra . You never called a girl stunning and don't need to mention she is my future wife" ichigo said a little mad.

"I will never understand you humans" ulquiorra said and that made ichigo and orihime to start laughing but ulquiorra's eyes shut them up.

' isn't he human himself? Scary' they thought looking to each other and giggled.

* * *

Senna was smoking on the roof top when she heard someone footsteps.

Then she saw grimmjow standing there.

" tell me what happened that night between you and ichigo?" grimmjow was pissed and he wanted to know everything, he needed to know everything.

" your father asked me to keep this a secret " senna said and turned her back to him , with hearing this grimmjow's eyes widened.

"what the hell?" he jumped and took her wrist in his strong hand. "tell me everything " he shouted

"you know that I work for your father" she started and grimmjow nodded.

" but it's not a new thing. I worked for him even before I met you two" senna said smiling.

" I was a lost child and he let me work for him. He asked me to marry ichigo and ruin his life with stoleing his family's name and money but I loved ichigo so much I couldn't do that to him so I approached you and I knew you wouldn't betray him so I ruined your relation with him instead of ruining his whole life. " senna said the cigarette in her hand still burning.

" I'm leaving now it looks like the princess and her protector are here" Senna joked watching ichigo and orihime's happy face smiling herself.

"Don't tell your dad I was the one who told you these things" senna said and left him there stunned.

* * *

Ichigo and orihime were arrived and ichigo leaded orihime to greet his grandpa yamamoto.

Orihime bowed with respect and yamamoto liked it .

" so who is this beauty girl ichigo? " his grandfather asked smirking.

" it's orihime inoue my future wife and right now she is my fiance" ichigo finished .

' I'm sure she'll be the best wife for him' yamamoto thought.

"but how is that we are hearing this now? " yamamoto said a little bothered with this brat's acts.

"I'm so sorry but my parents don't know anything neither. We will inform everyone for the wedding. " ichigo said in a formal tone and yamamoto smiled ' did he say that he is sorry? Oh this is interesting '

" nice to meet you child " yamamoto said to orihime's shining face and orihime bowed. " nice to meet you too sir " orihime smiled.

"Ichigo " all their heads turned to the sound.

orihime's smile faded away.

"what is it? " ichigo said cooly

"we need to talk " senna said her eyes full of tears and it made orihime worried.

" say what you want to say right here " ichigo didn't like this situation now he knew why aizen told orihime those stuffs.

" what? You don't even want to talk with me? You made me pregnant and left me and now you don't want to talk about our son? " with hearing this orihime's hand left ichigo's and ichigo was pissed.

"you fucking slut. You are a fucking liar and everyone know it " ichigo shouted and he felt orihime's hand again and it warmed his heart.

"yes she is lying" grimmjow said from the balcony , he chuckled.

"She told me everything about who she is dad and about what you did to me and ichigo ,Dad he was my best friend " he shouted and yeah he was drunk his eyes wet with tears.

" I'm sorry ichigo but senna loved you but I wasn't the one who ruined your relation , my dad did and I'm the one to blame for what he did" he shouted , all the guests watching them and talking to each other ears .

Aizen started laughing "son did you become crazy? Tell everyone he is lying senna"

But senna didn't talk and it made aizen really mad.

"talk bitch" he ordered

No words

And he slapped her , well now everyone knew the whole thing.

'There were all aizen's plans.'

" we are leaving, thanks for your hospitality aizen sama" ichigo said smirking .

But before leaving he turned back and looked at grimmjow.

" you were my best friend right till before you touch hime" ichigo said and they left the house together.

* * *

 **I'm a little sad these days so I wrote it sooner for clearing my mind.**

 **Thanks to you for reading this story.**

 **Please leave some reviews.**

 **Thank You ❤**


	15. Always and forever

Summer was almost finished but it was still hot.

Orihime couldn't wear more clothes than her bra and panties and ichigo was half naked as well.

It was so hot.

Orihime was hugging ichigo tightly and she was snoring soft ,on the other hand ichigo was smiling in his sleep, dreaming about his beautiful princess but then he heard a voice, he thought he made a mistake but no no no it was 'his' voice and dammit what was today's date? He opened his eyes with shock and he remembered orihime is in his room, his bed and not to mention in his hug and dammit he is coming.

" iiiiiiichigoooooo" kurosaki isshin sang and opened his son's room door but the view was so overwhelming he couldn't believe his eyes , his gay son was now hugging a beautiful girl and isshin smirked.

"what is this ichigo? What have you done to my beautiful hime Chan? " isshin said smirking.

" shut the Fuck up old man. She is not YOUR hime Chan and for God sake don't you know how to knock? " ichigo was pissed and he heard a soft scared voice from his princess mouth .

" hello kurosaki-san" orihime was scared.

' what if father see me like this? Oh no God he will kill us both and feed us to the foxes' she was thinking.

" hello my dear daughter in law " isshin said laughing.

" don't be afraid child your parents and masaki will be here later" he winked at her and orihime felt relieved.

"thank you kurosaki-san" she said slowly

" no more kurosaki-san ,from now on call me father " isshin liked his son's choice.

Orihime looked at ichigo's eyes with question and ichigo smiled at her an nodded.

" thanks father " she said smiling

* * *

"so you telling me that you want to marry my daughter?" Gin said with a low voice , no one could actually guess if he's angry or happy

"tell me hime did he forced you to this marriage? " Gin said , now everyone could say that he is angry.

"no dad I love him" she turned her gaze to her mother begging her to help her with this.

"oh my beautiful daughter finally found someone that she loves. Isn't it amazing gin? " rangiku said happily.

"but rangiku I don't... " Gin tried to continue but the way rangiku looked at him made him shut.

"congratulations dears " masaki said happy about what she was hearing and she loved orihime so much , she thought ichigo couldn't find anyone else better than her for his bride.

' maybe it was a good thing that I didn't force him to marry sooner' she said to herself.

* * *

"you can kiss the bride now" with hearing this orihime's heart started to pound wildly in her chest then she felt his fingers on her cheeks

Ichigo didn't know if her cheeks are burning or his own hands are cold

He hold her close and put his hot lips on hers .

"You belong to me" he said when he tried to catch his breath after the long kiss.

"Orihime throw your bouquet " tatsuki shouted still clapping for their kiss.

"oh sure " orihime said and she threw the bouquet , she turned around fast to saw who actually catched it.

Nel was standing there and the bouquet was in her hands ,she laughed and orihime smiled at her.

* * *

" and who is this beautiful lady? " grimmjow smiled to Nel's beautiful face.

" my name is nel " she said smiling to his handsome face.

* * *

 **Well it's the last chapter and it's so short.**

 **If you liked this story please tell me if I should write another story or not ❤**

 **Thank you all for reading this ❤**

 **Ichihime**

 **always and forever ❤**


End file.
